La découverte d'une légende : La Pierre Philosophale
by Nyimphadora
Summary: Albus Potter trouve un livre à propos de son père : Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale. Donc ensemble, avant les vacances de Noël de leur première année, Rose, Scorpius, Teddy, Lily et Hugo décide de le lire.
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut ! _**

Je vous propose une nouvelle fanfiction que j'ai lu il y a déjà quelques temps en anglais. Elle n'a malheureusement pas été finie... Je me suis donc décidée à la traduire puis à la finir ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Résumé :** Albus Potter trouve un livre à propos de son père. Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale. Donc ensemble, avant les vacances de Noël de leur première année, Rose, Scorpius, Teddy, Lily et Hugo décide de le lire.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, donc aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient. De plus je n'ai fait que traduire cette fiction qui appartient à Pilko95 !

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

**La découverte d'une légende : La Pierre Philosophale. **

**Chapitre 1 :** La découverte du livre

Albus Potter s'ennuyait. Il était assis dans la bibliothèque avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Rose Weasley, qui était bien sur aussi sa cousine, et Scorpius Malfoy. C'était le soir avant qu'il ne se sépare pour les fêtes de Noël donc Al ne ressentait pas vraiment le besoin de faire ses devoirs. Malheureusement, sa Rose et son Scorpius pensait différemment. AL pensait que c'était le prix à payer pour être ami avec deux surdoués. Une fois qu'ils avaient fait tous leurs devoirs, ils voulaient encore apprendre des cours pour l'année prochaine. En fait, en y pensant, ils auraient probablement déjà appris tout ce qu'ils devraient apprendre en deuxième année, et donc l'année prochaine, ils regarderaient probablement ce qu'ils devraient apprendre en troisième année.

« Je m'ennuie. » Annonça Al.

« Va te trouver un livre et lit le. » Suggéra Rose sans lever les yeux de sa dissertation de Potions.

« Il n'y a aucun bon livre. » Se plaignit Al, mais il se leva et commença à feuilleter n'importe quel livre.

Il était dans la section des dragons quand il le vit. Al tira le livre qui avait attiré son attention sur l'étagère et le regarda fixement. Refaisant le chemin inverse vers Rose et Scorpius, Al chuchota "Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé", tout en leur montrant le livre.

Rose lui arracha le livre d'un geste brusque et lu, « Harry Potter et la Pierre Philosophale. Tu penses que c'est à propos d'Oncle Harry ? » Al acquiesça de la tête.

« Que dit le résumé ? » Demanda Scorpius.

Rose retourna le livre et lu :

« Harry Potter pense qu'il est un garçon ordinaire – jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sauvé par un demi géant aux petits yeux, puis inscris au Collège Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie, où il apprend à jouer au Quidditch et à se battre dans des duels mortels. La raison : HARRY POTTER EST UN SORCIER.

« Devrions nous le lire ? » Demanda scorpius avec impatience.

« Oui, répondit AL immédiatement, mais je dis que nous devrions attendre jusqu'à ce que nous rentrions à la maison. Vous restez avec nous de toute façon et Rose vit pratiquement avec nous, nos parents sont de tellement bons amis. Comme ça, Teddy, Lily et Hugo pourront lire avec nous et ça ne semblera pas étrange que James soit avec nous. »

« Je ne suis pas sure, lâcha Rose, il ne vous est jamais arrivé de penser qu'il pouvait y avoir une raison que nous ne connaissions pas vraiment quelque chose des années à Poudlard de nos parents ? »

« Allez Rose. Tu disais toi même l'autre jour à quel point c'était ennuyant que tout le monde en sache plus sur nos parents que nous n'en savons nous même. » Lui rappela Al.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ces livres que tu ne jugeais pas bons juste avant ? » Lui répondit Rose. Mais les deux garçons savaient qu'elle ne faisait que le taquiner et qu'elle était à présent d'accord de lire le livre.

* * *

Le jour suivant, une fois qu'ils étaient chez les Potter, Teddy, James, Rose, Al, Scorpius, Lily et Hugo se rejoignirent dans la chambre d'Al.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? » Demanda Teddy, une fois qu'ils étaient tous installés.

« Al a trouvé ce livre à la bibliothèque. » Répondit Scorpius en lui montrant le livre.

Teddy prit le livre et lu le résumé sur la dernière de couverture tout en fronçant les sourcils. James, Lily et Hugo lisaient au-dessus de son épaule.

« Allez lisons le ! » S'exclama James.

« Ouah, James Potter veut lire un livre ! » Haleta Hugo.

James se renfrogna. « Ta gueule Hugo. »

« Je ne sais pas, commença Teddy doucement avant de continuer, Scorp, ne t'est-il pas venu à l'esprit que ton père n'allait pas être horrible dans ce livre ? »

« Je sais mais tout ira bien tant que vous vous rappellerez que je suis moi, et pas mon père.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous nous en souviendrons. » Le rassura Lily.

Bien qu'étonné de l'amitié qui était apparu brusquement entre Albus, Rose et Scorpius, la famille Potter et Weasley avaient accepté Scorpius comme s'il faisait partie de la famille. Après tout, ce qu'avait fait sa famille avant qu'il naisse n'était pas sa faute. Le seul qui eut quelques problèmes avec lui fut le père de Rose et Hugo, Ron. Il trouvait toujours difficile d'accepter que sa fille se soit liée d'amitié avec un Malfoy.

« Bien alors, si vous êtes sûrs, poursuivit Teddy, Je lirai d'abord. Harry Potter et la Pierre Philosophale. Chapitre un, Le garçon qui a survécu. »

* * *

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :** Le garçon qui a survécu (partie 1)

* * *

« **Chapitre un, Le garçon qui a survécu**. » Lisait Teddy.

« Héé ! C'est Papa. » Cria James.

« Non, je pense que c'était Maman. » Répondit Al sarcastique.

James ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Teddy décida de fermer le livre avec force, bien décidé à ne lire que s'ils n'entamaient pas de disputes.

**M. et Mme Dursley,**

« Qui sont-ils ? » Demanda James.

« Ce sont les gens qui ont élevé Papa. » Claironna Lily.

**Au numéro 4, Privet Drive,**

« Où ça ? » Intervint James.

« Je ne sais pas, mais si tu me laissais lire nous pourrions le découvrir. » fit remarquer Teddy.

« Désolé Teddy. »

**Étaient fiers de dire qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux.**

« Je vous en prie. » Répondit James.

« Qui sont-ils pour décider de ce qui est normal, remarqua Rose, Tout le monde est différent si bien qu'il n'existe pas de normalité. »

« C'est une bonne chose Rose, mais je ne pense pas vraiment qu'ils y aient pensé. » Répondit Scorpius.

**Ils étaient les dernières personnes à s'attendre à être impliqué dans quoi que ce soit d'étrange ou de mystérieux, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre d'absurdité.**

« Ennuyeux ! » S'exclama James.

Teddy feint la surprise. « Ouah James, tu as tenu une phrase entière sans m'interrompre ! Maintenant, penses-tu pouvoir rester assez longtemps sans m'interrompre à nouveau pour que nous puissions éventuellement finir cette page avant la fin de la journée ? »

« Désolé Teddy. »

**M. dursley était le directeur d'une entreprise appelée Grunnings, et qui fabriquait des perceuses.**

« C'est quoi des perceuses ? » Demanda Scorpius.

« Des machines moldues utilisées pour aider à construire des choses. » Lui expliqua Hugo.

« comment se fait-il que l'on permette à Scorp d'interrompre ta lecture, ce n'est pas juste ! » Protesta James.

« Parce que Scorp avait une raison valable de m'interrompre, que toi tu n'avais pas. » Répondit Teddy ironiquement.

**C'était un homme grand, costaud avec un cou à peine visible, bien qu'il ait vraiment une très grande moustache.**

« Oh mon dieu, quel homme canon ! » Interrompit James.

« James ! » S'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps.

**Mme Dursley était maigre, blonde et avait presque deux fois la taille habituelle d'un cou, ce qui était très utile puisqu'elle passait la majeure partie de son temps à regarder au-dessus des barrières du jardin, pour espionner les voisins.**

« Quelle femme délicieuse. » Dit Lily, ce qui était surprenant de sa part.

**Les Dursley avait un petit garçon appelé Dudley et selon leur avis, il n'existait nul part de plus beau fils que le leur. **

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Scorpius.

« Sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. » dit Al en haussant les épaules.

« Bien sûr que ce n'est pas vrai ! Se moqua James, Papa semble mieux que lui. »

**Les Dursleys avaient toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait, mais ils avaient aussi un secret.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander James.

« James ! » Crièrent-ils tous en même temps.

**Et leur plus grande peur était que quelqu'un le découvre. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils pourraient réussir à le supporter si quelqu'un découvrait quelque chose à propos des Potter.**

« Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ces Potter ? » S'exaspéra Lily.

« Tu veux dire qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec eux ? » La taquina Hugo, en la désignant elle, James et Al.

« Héé ! » Crièrent les Potter, offensés.

**Mme Potter était la seule de Mme Dursley, mais elles ne s'étaient pas revu depuis plusieurs années. En fait, Mme Dursley prétendait qu'elle n'avait pas de sœur.**

« C'est horrible ! » S'exclama Teddy. Bien qu'il ait souvent considéré James, Al et Lily comme ses frères et sœurs, il avait souvent souhaité que ce soit vraiment le cas. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer prétendre qu'il n'en avait pas si c'était le cas.

« Je ne ferai jamais ça si j'avais un frère ou une sœur. » Dit Scorpius. Il ressentait la même chose que Teddy.

Les autres approuvèrent en hochant la tête. James, Al et Hugo ne pouvaient pas imaginer prétendre que Lily et Rose n'existaient pas.

**Parce que sa sœur et son bon à rien de mari**

« Grand-père n'était pas un bon à rien, espèce d'idiot ! » S'écria James.

Cette fois, personne ne lui dit de se taire. Ils étaient tous trop énervés contre les Dursleys.

**Étaient aussi in-Dursley **

« Ce n'est pas un réel mot. » Siffla Rose.

« Je ne sais pas Rose, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait écrit le livre. » Soupira Teddy avec impatience.

« Désolée Teddy. »

**Qu'il était possible de l'être. Les Dursley tremblaient d'épouvante à la pensée de ce que diraient les voisins si par malheur les Potter se montraient dans la rue.**

« Probablement qu'ils devaient avoir l'air nettement moins cool lorsque ces gens arriveraient. » Suggéra James.

« Ou, ah non, ce serait les Potter qui s'enfuiraient en courant, en courant très vite. » Proposa Hugo.

« Ou peut-être, qu'ils ne pourraient rien dire comme ils ne sauraient pas vraiment qui sont les Potter. » Ajouta Teddy.

**Les Dursley savaient que les Potter avaient eux aussi un petit garçon, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Ce garçon était une autre bonne raison de tenir les Potter éloignés. Ils ne voulaient pas que le petit Dudley se mette à fréquenter un enfant comme celui-ci.**

« Je doute que M. et Mme auraient voulu que leur fils se mélange avec le votre non plus. » Bougonna Scorpius.

« Hum, Scorp, tu parles à un livre. »

« Ta gueule Al, je suis sûr que tu le feras aussi avant qu'on ait finit le livre. »

« Je ne le ferai pas. »

« Tu le feras. »

« Je ne le ferai pas. »

« Tu le feras. »

Teddy décida de continuer à lire.

**Lorsque M. et Mme Dursley se réveillèrent, au matin du mardi où commence cette histoire,**

« Enfin. » Grogna James.

**Rien dans le ciel nuageux ne laissait prévoir que des choses étranges et mystérieuses allaient bientôt se produire dans tout le pays. M. Dursley fredonnait un air en nouant sa cravate la plus sinistre pour aller travailler**

« Pourquoi choisit-il sa cravate la plus sinistre ? » Demanda Lily confuse.

« Il ne s'est probablement pas rendu compte que c'était la plus sinistre. L'auteur ne dit pas qu'il la délibérément fait et ça ne dit pas qu'elle est sinistre, mais que c'est la plus sinistre. Ça pourrait être une cravate d'un rouge vif avec des points roses fluorescents, nous n'en savons rien. » Indiqua Teddy. Les autres explosèrent de rire.

**Et Mme Dursley racontait d'un ton badin les derniers potins du quartier en s'efforçant d'installer Dudley sur sa chaise de bébé alors qu'il braillait de toute la force de ses poumons. **

« Quel délicieux enfant ! » Dit Rose avec une voix pleine de sarcasme.

**Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le gros hibou au plumage mordoré qui voleta devant la fenêtre.**

« Bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étrange avec ça ? » Demande Scorpius.

« Ce n'est pas la voie moldue pour livrer le courrier. » Lui expliqua Hugo.

« Ils utilisent un truc appelé le service postal. » Ajouta Rose.

Scorpius hocha la tête, toujours pas convaincu d'avoir compris.

**À 8 heures et demi, M. dursley prit son attaché-case, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Mme Dursley et essaya d'embrasser Dudley, mais sans succès, car celui-ci était en proie à une petite crise de colère et s'appliquait à jeter contre les murs de la pièce le contenu de son assiette de céréales.**

« Je répète, un enfant délicieux. » Répéta Rose, en fronçant son nez.

**Sacré petit bonhomme,**

« Et il l'encourage ! » Dit Scorpius consterné.

**Gloussa M. Dursley en quittant la maison. Il monta dans sa voiture et recula le long de l'allée qui menait au numéro quatre de la rue.**

**Ce fut au coin de la rue qu'il remarqua pour la première fois un détail insolite : un chat qui lisait une carte routière.**

« Animagus. » Dit Teddy, instantanément.

« McGonagall. » Fit James en même temps.

« Il est évident que c'est un animagus, mais pourquoi serait-ce McGonagall ? » Demanda Rose.

« McGonagall est un animagus chat. » Expliqua James avec évidence.

« Ça ne veut pas forcément dire que c'est McGonagall. Il doit y avoir d'autres animagi chat. Pourquoi McGonagall voudrait aller là-bas ? »

Teddy les interrompit avant que James ne réplique. « Peut être que si nous lisons nous le découvrirons. » Ironisa-t'il.

**Pendant un instant, M. Dursley ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il venait de voir. Il tourna alors la tête pour regarder une deuxième fois. Il y avait bien un chat tigré, assis au coin de Privet Drive, mais pas la moindree trace de carte routière. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Il avait dû se laisser abuser par un reflet du soleil sur le trottoir. **

« Merlin, est-il vraiment aussi bête ? » Demanda Scorpius.

« Les moldus ne savent rien de la magie, donc ils essayent d'y trouver une explication plus convaincante. » Lui dit Hugo.

**M. Dursley cligna des yeux et regarda fixement le chat. Celui-ci soutint son regard. Tandis qu'il tournait le coin de la rue et s'engageait sur la route, M. Dursley continua d'observer le chat dans son rétroviseur. L'animal était en train de lire la plaque qui indiquait « Privet Drive » - mais non, voyons, il ne lisait pas, il _regardait _la plaque. Les chats sont incapables de lire des cartes ou des écriteaux. **

« C'est ce qu'il croit savoir. » Interrompit James à nouveau.

« James ! Arrête de m'interrompre ! » Explosa Teddy.

James se fit tout petit et recula un peu en arrière. Un Teddy en colère n'était pas très plaisant.

« Désolé Teddy. »

**M. Dursley se ressaisit et chassa le chat tigré de son esprit. Durant le trajet qui le menait vers la ville, il concentra ses pensées sur la grosse commande de perceuses qu'il espérait obtenir ce jour-là.**

« Un grand esprit celui-là. » Commenta Al.

« La règle de non-interruption est valable pour toi aussi Al ! » Lança Teddy avec un regard furieux.

**Mais lorsqu'il parvint aux abords de la ville quelque chose d'autre chassa les perceuses de sa tête. Assis au milieu des habituels embouteillages du matin, il fut bien forcé de remarquer la présence de plusieurs passants vêtus d'une étrange façon : ils portaient des capes.**

« Quel est le problème avec les capes ? » Demanda Scorpius.

« Les moldus n'en portent pas. » Répondit cette fois Rose.

« Je crois que je vais prendre « Études des Moldus » en Troisième année. » Ajouta Scorpius.

**M. Dursley ne supportait pas les gens qui s'habillaient d'une manière extravagante – les jeunes avaient parfois de ces accoutrements !**

**Il pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle mode particulièrement stupide. Il pianota sur le volant de sa voiture et son regard rencontra un groupe de ces olibrius qui se chuchotaient des choses à l'oreille d'un air surexcité.**

Oh non, pensait Teddy, s'il vous plait, faite que ce ne soit pas ce jour. Rose remarqua que le visage de Teddy se rembrunissait et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Je pense que c'est ce jour. » chuchota-t'il. Voyant que les autres le regardaient pantois, il ajouta : le premier Novembre 1981. Le jour après que Lily et James Potter aient perdus la vie.

Lily semblait à présent vraiment pâle et maintenant Teddy souhaitait n'avoir finalement rien dit. Il passa son bras autour d'elle puis il continua sa lecture.

**M. Dursley s'irrita en voyant que deux d'entre eux n'étaient pas jeunes du tout. Cet homme, là-bas, était sûrement plus âgé que lui, alors pourquoi portait-il une cape vert émeraude ?**

« Serpentard. » Répondit James immédiatement.

« Tu ne peux pas dire à quelle maison quelqu'un appartient par la couleur de ses vêtements James ! » Lui dit Rose sévèrement.

Teddy décida de continuer à lire avant que la dispute ne se développe davantage.

**Quelle impudence ! M. Dursley pensa alors qu'il devait y avoir une animation de rue-ces gens étaient probablement là pour collecter de l'argent au profit d'une oeuvre quelconque. Ce ne pouvait être que ça.**

Lily roula des yeux, « bien sûr. »

**La file des voitures se remit en mouvement et quelques minutes plus tard, M. Dursley se rangea dans le parking de la Grunnings. Les perceuses avaient repris leur place dans ses pensées.**

**Dans son bureau du huitième étage, M. Dursley s'asseyait toujours dos à la fenêtre. S'il en avait été autrement, il aurait sans doute eu un peu plus de mal que d'habitude à se concentrer sur ses perceuses, ce matin-là. Il ne vit pas les hiboux qui volaient à tire-d'aile en plein jour.**

« C'est vraiment insouciant ! S'exclama Rose. Je sais que Voldemort venait juste de disparaître, mais quand même ! »

Sachant à quelle point Rose pouvait vite s'emporter lorsqu'elle commençait à divaguer, Teddy décida de continuer à lire.

**Mais en bas, dans la rue, les passants, eux, les voyaient bel et bien. Bouche bée, ils pointaient le doigt vers le ciel, tandis que les rapaces filaient au-dessus de leur tête. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient jamais vu de hibou, même la nuit. M. Dursley, cependant, ne remarqua rien d'anormal et aucun hibou ne vint troubler sa matinée. Il réprimanda vertement une demi-douzaine de ses employés, passa plusieurs coups de fil importants et poussa quelques hurlements supplémentaires.**

« Ahh, oui, quel patron de rêve. » Soupira Hugo.

**Il se sentit d'excellente humeur**

« Aidez nous s'il vous plait, que quelqu'un nous sauve, le morse est heureux ! » Appela James, faisant rire toute l'assemblée et faisant retomber un peu la tension qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

**jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner où il songea qu'il serait bon de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il traversa alors la rue pour aller s'acheter quelque chose à manger chez le boulanger d'en face.**

**Les passants vêtus de capes lui étaient complètement sortis de la tête, mais lorsqu'il en vit à nouveau quelques-uns à proximité de la boulangerie, il passa devant eux en leur lançant un regard courroucé.**

« Bien, n'est-il pas agréable ? » Remarqua Scorpius.

**Il ignorait pourquoi, mais ils le mettaient mal à l'aise.**

« Ce n'est pas une excuse pour être grossier ! Cria Rose avec indignement.

**Ceux-là aussi chuchotaient d'un air surexcité et il ne vit pas la moindre boîte destinée à récolter de l'argent. **

« Et il s'y tient à sa théorie. Merlin qu'il est bête ! » Insista Scorpius.

**Quand il sortit de la boutique avec un gros beignet enveloppé dans un sac, il entendit quelques mots de leur conversation.**

**-Les Potter, c'est ça, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire...**

**-Oui, leur fils, Harry...**

« Et là commença la fameuse célébrité de Papa. » Soupira James. Il savaient tous combien Harry détestait sa gloire.

**M. Dursley s'immobilisa, mort de peur.**

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_... _


End file.
